This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Abstract The proposed pilot project will assess the product holdings of grocery stores and markets in diverse areas of Los Angeles County, CA using a mix of internet searches, phone calls and in store observation using a validated in-store observation tool with the aim of incorporating the findings into an existing spatial accessibility model we are developing of the dynamic retail food environment in LA county in two actively funded NIH research projects. This pilot project will support the creation of a novel enhancement to our existing database that will serve as a catalyst for NIH grant applications and new collaborations with RTRN institutions, including the Ponce School of Medicine and the University of Puerto Rico. Specific Aims Specific Aim One [unreadable]to measure the local geographic differences in availability and prices of typical food products that are required to for an individual to adhere to a diet similar to the NIH's Dietary Approaches to Stop Hypertension (DASH). Specific Aim Two [unreadable]To evaluate the unique impact of small markets and/or liquor stores on the food availability in areas that have low accessibility to supermarkets . Specific Aim Three [unreadable]To establish a collaboration with obesity researchers at the Ponce School of Medicine and the University of Puerto Rico to begin conducting a parallel study of fresh food accessibility, behavior and health outcomes in the San Juan and Ponce areas. This will be accomplished by direct surveying of all multi-site grocery stores (2 or more locations) in the county, as well as a geographically stratified random sample of alternative food outlets (small markets).